


Hard Glares (And Soft Edges)

by TheSheGavin



Series: Welcome to the Sexuality/Gender Change-Verse [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Averue High, Based on a Tumblr Post, Danni Gruchy, F/F, Gabriella Free - Freeform, Gender or Sex Swap, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Nerd!Michelle, Punk!Gabby, Rachel Narvaez, weiweipon's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheGavin/pseuds/TheSheGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriella is a punk who has a small interest in a fiery girl who tends to be a bookworm. Michelle literally wants nothing to do with Gabby or her advances. Gabby is still stuck on the idea that maybe she'll change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Glares (And Soft Edges)

~*~

 

Gabby had skipped class again, but this time with a purpose. The bell rang and students poured into the hall, but the brunette had her eyes set on a specific redhead. With a smirk, she blew the blue streak of hair out of her face and walked up to the shorter girl who fussed with her books.

 

"Hey Michelle."

 

The girl looked up, curls covering her face. She shook them off with a quick flick of her head and growled with fire in her eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses.

 

"Leave me the fuck alone, Gabriella."

 

"It's Gabby. And is there a problem of me talking to my favorite little nerd?" She laughed softly, hazel green eyes glinting in delight.

 

"I'm not a nerd, asshole."

 

"And I'm not an asshole, nerd."

 

Michelle gave a 'humph' and moved to leave before Gabby trapped her against a locker, but never laid a hand on her.

 

"Hey, listen. How about we get out of here?" Gabby smiled, her breath smelling of cherries and.. Something else, as she spoke.

 

Michelle clutched her books closer to her chest and looked less angered and more shocked.

 

"What, like, skip school?"

 

"If that's the only way to get you to hang with me."

 

Michelle shook her head and shoved past the punk girl with the beckoning smile.

 

"Bye Michelle." Gabby called teasingly before blowing her a kiss. Michelle rolled her eyes and continued to class.

 

Gabby decided to go to her next class, if only to please the bookworm, then she headed for lunch.

 

On the way, Gabby heard a familiar voice yelling.

 

"Assholes! Give it back!"

 

Michelle was chasing a pair of boys angrily who had her glasses. She stumbled with her impaired vision and she couldn't help but feel bad for the redheaded cutie.

 

"Hey dickheads. Give her back her glasses or else." Gabby folded her arms across her chest and attempted to look intimidating. She didn't have to try too hard.

 

"We were just messing with the little bitch. She hit James in the eye." One of the boys laughed. The other had an already forming black eye, and she was impressed.

 

"You probably deserved it." Gabby smirked, snatching the glasses back. She handed them to Michelle who looked ready to hand out another injury. The boys headed off for lunch and Michelle murmured a soft 'thanks, I guess.'

 

"No problem, Michelle." Gabby waved off the thanks and turned to her only to find she was gone.

 

Gabby spun and saw Michelle walking quite quickly to the lunch room. She heaved a small sigh and followed after, blowing strands of hair out of her face again.

 

Gabby sat with a few girls, Danni and Rachel, and she chose not to get anything for lunch. The school food was terrible and she had other plans. 

 

Michelle sat by herself, reading while the line for lunch cut down. Gabby gave a sly smile to herself and came over.

 

"Hey, wanna go grab a-"

 

"Fuck no." Michelle interrupted, not even bothering to look up from her book. 

 

Gabby's smiled slipped into a frown. She was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

 

"I'm buying, and it's better than shit school food."

 

".. Fine." Michelle sighed after a moment. She slammed her book closed and tucked it under her arm. Gabby grinned and motioned for Michelle to lead the way. There was a McDonalds across the street from the school. They'd just have to sign out to go get it.

 

Gabby slipped her hands into her pockets and walked beside the shorter redhead, feeling accomplished. The feeling disappeared when she heard some guys mumbling and laughing as they walked past.

 

"Is that Gabby?"

 

"What's she doing with that dweeb?"

 

"Heh, if only her boobs were as big as her nose."

 

Gabby was prepared to seethe quietly and pretend it didn't happen, but Michelle turned on her heel.

 

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

 

The guys looked over at her and chuckled.

 

"I asked a question, you dumbasses." Michelle growled. Gabby placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

 

"They aren't worth it, Michelle."

 

"Yeah, go off with your girlfriend, nerd." One of them laughed.

 

Gabby paused, looked at Michelle who looked back, and let her hand drop.

 

"Go on, Michelle."

 

The smaller girl smirked and cracked her knuckles menacingly.

 

"Gladly."

 

As Michelle took off to get a few swings in, Gabby thought about how this was the start of something really good.


End file.
